


Look Though Memories

by Mal_not_Otto



Series: Hive next gen but it's angst [4]
Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Gen, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mal_not_Otto/pseuds/Mal_not_Otto
Summary: Was it always so cold? Lulu thought to herself as she laid in the puddle of her own blood
Series: Hive next gen but it's angst [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096520
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Look Though Memories

_ Was it always so cold? _ Lulu thought to herself as she laid there in a puddle of her own blood.

Was anyone coming for her? Would she be found in time? If she did die, would she just be left to rot?

She looked at the walls of the large, abandoned warehouse. When the three heard the safehouse would be nearby, Lulu immediately wanted to come check the old place out. It's been two years since they explored the old place.

She remembered when they first found it. They were ten years old. Just three stupid kids looking for trouble

* * *

_ "Lulu! Anna! Don't go in there, it could be dangerous!" Jules called out, but the girls just didn't listen. "Guys!" _

_ "Oh calm down Jules!" Anna turned to look at her brother, holding up the bottom of the chain-link fence, "we'll be fine! Now come on you big baby. I can't hold this forever." _

_ Lulu watched as Jules sighed and reluctantly walked over to the fence. It took him a bit to crawl under it but soon all three of them stood in front of the huge abandoned warehouse. _

_ Anna was the first to run to it, then Lulu, and last was Jules. _

_ "I stole a lockpick set from mom! I can get that door over there open!" Anna said excitedly. _

_ "You stole from mom?!" Jules squeaked as Anna pulled out the set. She got to work on the door. About a minute later, she pushed it open. _

_ The three peeked inside. The warehouse was huge on the inside, and very dusty. Jules started sneezing. _

_ "Whoa! This place is awesome! Come on let's explore!" Lulu said, dragging the two in. _

_ For the next two years, the old warehouse had been their hangout spot. The place they'd go to get away from everyone. _

_ It was the last place they were before being taken to HIVE. _

* * *

Lulu let out a soft chuckle, wincing in pain after due to her wound.

The last time she'd see this place, and it wasn't with her laughing with her friends. It wasn't with her racing Jules to see who can climb the highest.

This place is where they had fun, now here she was in a puddle of her own blood, dying.

_ That's ironic. A few years ago I was scared of ghosts. Now look where I am _ .

* * *

_ "Did you hear it daddy! That noise! It's the ghosts!" the six year old squeaked. Her father chuckled. _

_ "Lulu, that was just the rats in their cage." _

_ "It wasn't mommy's rats! It was ghosts!" Lulu said with confidence, "I know what ghosts sound like." _

_ Otto only smiled and sat down, "you have a big imagination kid. I was like that when I was younger." _

_ Lulu huffed and crossed her arms, "I'm not making it up!" She squealed before tackling him, "it's very very very veeerrryyy true!"  _

_ He laughed, and soon so did she.  _

_ "Well, if they are real, who's to say they don't want to be your friends?" _

_ "Ghosts are evil!" _

_ "Not all. Some have been lonely for awhile, ya know." _

_ Lulu thought for a bit. Otto did have a point. She'd be sad if she was lonely for such a long time. _

_ "So, I can be friends with a ghost?" _

_ "Sure. Knock yourself out kid. And no, don't actually knock yourself out." _

_ Lulu smiled and ran off to attempt to make a paranormal friend _

* * *

She didn't make a friend that day. She should've known she wouldn't, but six year olds aren't that bright.

She wondered if he was looking for her. Maybe Anna and Jules told him where she was.

But what about her mother?

She'd never see her mom again.

* * *

_ "Hey mom!" Lulu said as she walked into the kitchen, "back from school." _

_ "How was it today?" _

_ "Better than yesterday. No one tried to fight me." _

_ "Well that's good." Laura said, "I don't need your father going off on someone again." _

_ "You have to admit, that was funny." Lulu chuckled as she sat down. _

_ "I guess." _

_ "Where is dad, anyways?" She tilted her head, "is he on some sort of mission again?" _

_ "No. He's with Wing. I have no idea what those two are up to though." Laura looked at Lulu, "probably nothing good." _

_ The two laughed. Lulu heard stories of their time at HIVE. Her parents and their two friends didn't give their poor principal a break. She wondered if she'd be going there someday. She wasn't an evil person, but she figured she could use her skills for good if she graduates. _

_ "Hey mom, can Anna and Jules come by?" _

_ "I guess. Say, where do you three even go?" _

_ "Thanks mom!" Lulu avoided the question. No one else knew about the warehouse. _

* * *

She started to tear up. That was the last time she saw her mother. She was taken to HIVE that day.

Did her mother know where Lulu was now? Did she know her own daughter was bleeding out in an old warehouse? Lulu knew it was unlikely. 

She'd never see her friends or family ever again. They'd just find her dead in an old building.

She tried to get up, but it was no use. She was going to die here.

She thought about her parents, and her friends. 

She just closed her eyes and waited for death to take her.

That's when she heard her name called out and opened her eyes to see her father running towards her. He seemed so desperate.

She knew she'd die here, but him being here was comforting. She wouldn't be alone.

At least someone she cared about would be here as she drew her last breath.

"I love you dad."


End file.
